R E V V I N G It Up
by crazycrystal10
Summary: In response to tumblr prompt : Sending to the wrong printer.


**Tumblr prompt : sening to the wrong printer.**

 **~*~**

"Ms.Harwell, I think with this budget we can manage to renovate the library and still save some funds for new books." Remarked Oliver.

"Mr. Mayor, thank you. You and your staff have been very kind."

Oliver was just standing up and buttoning his suit when he heard the commotion outside his door. Immediately on alert, he listened more keenly until he heard her voice and the clicking of her heels that signalled her arrival. He had been waiting for her.

Just then the door to his office opened and in walked Felicity Smoak in all her flustered glory.

With an embarrassed smile towards the library committee Felicity greeted them and moved to stand beside him. She was all but buzzing with nervous energy. Biting the inside of his cheek to stop his smile, Oliver ushered the committee members outside.

Turning around he faced her. Dressed in an A - line pink lace embroidered dress, which accentuated her assets in a way that made his blood flow south, she looked gorgeous. Unable to resist the lure of her, Oliver prowled forward and gave her a deep, lingering kiss. After a satisfying amount of time he broke the kiss and settled back into his chair.

"What brought you here Felicity ? I thought you were updating some software at the lair today."

Brushing a wayward strand of hair back she seemed to struggle for an answer.

"My-my files got-mixed with yours." She stammered out.

His girl was as bad coming up with believable excuses as he was.

"Your files are here ?" He asked innocently.

Nodding her head, she answered in a rush, "Yes-yes, I'm here to take my files back."

Shrugging his shoulders he gestured for her to find her files from the pile on his desk. While Felicity was busy searching the 'missing files' Oliver was busy admiring her curves. Every time that she bended forward, he had to restrain himself from reaching forward and palming her ass.

It seemed as if with every second that the files were not found she grew more flustered. Oliver had no doubt that his girl's genius brain was about to connect the dots.

With his body positively thrumming with desire he called her out. When she replied distractedly he asked, "So, would you like to ride my Ducati later on ?"

As if someone had pricked her with a needle she immediately straightened and looked at him warily.

Running a hand through her hair she replied, "Why-why would I want to ride a deathtrap ? Don't be ridiculous Oliver."

Coming to stand behind her, he leaned in and lightly traced his fingers up her arms. Feeling her breaths becoming shorter he softly whispered in her ear, "I know you crave the Ducati."

At a leisurely pace, he pushed her hair off to one side to reveal the curve of her slender neck. Unable to resist the temptation of the revealed creamy skin, he pressed an open mouthed kiss there.

"You love how I drive it, baby."

With his every touch he could feel her hungering for more.

He snaked his hands around her waist and continued in a hushed voice, "You love, it's slow and steady pace, at first."

Firmly locking her in the circle of his arms he pulled her back against him. Her sudden and sharp intake of breath was the signal that she could now surely feel the evidence of his desire.

"You love how it steadily builds up to the thrust."

Slowly rocking her against him, his hands crept up and touched the underside of her breasts, teasingly soft at first, until she moaned in frustration, and then he kneaded them firmly. Her soft satisfied moan was his reward.

"Oliver." She panted.

Swiftly turning her around he spoke in a hushed voice against her lips, "You love, how I revv it up in the end."

At the end of his patience he quickly pressed his lips against her's. He kissed her like he had been dying to since he had accidently read her steamy little fantasy. Without breaking the kiss he took hold of her ass and lifted her up on his desk. Moving between her legs he pushed his arousal against her core, all the while devouring her.

Breaking away for breath he took in the sight of her. All flushed cheeks,untamed hair, lips swollen and breasts heaving.

"You want to ride it, don't you darling ?"

 **~*~**


End file.
